Dreams of Love
by MarshalofMontival
Summary: Oneshot of Harry and Ginny's wedding. Something I came up with listening to "Flying Dreams" from the Secret of Nimh. Songfic, H/G obviously, no copyright infringement intended. Haters and flames neither wanted nor needed. Reviews wanted dead or alive.


Harry and Ginny walked out onto the dance floor, the train of Ginny's gown draped over her arm. The sun glinted off the rings as they joined hands and they began to waltz to the sound of one of Ginny's favorite songs.

_Dream by night  
>Wish by day<br>Love begins this way.  
><em>That was how it began really, Harry mused as they danced. Dreams and wishes. Ginny's dream that he would notice her, and his wish to find peace and the kind of love that he had heard his parents had.

_Loving starts  
>When open hearts<br>Touch, and stay.  
><em>Their hearts had first touched in the Chamber, when he had destroyed the diary. But they didn't stay, at least not on his part, until his sixth year, when he had first realized that he loved her.

_Sleep for now  
>Dreaming's how<br>Lover's lives are planned.  
><em>He had lost count of the number of times he had fallen asleep watching her dot on the Marauder's Map during the hunt, and then dreaming of her and their life together. He hadn't realized that he was planning their futures until two years afterward.

_Future songs  
>And flying dreams,<br>Hand, in hand.  
><em>The song of their lives had been woven together since that first time they had met, on Platform 9 ¾. And they had both dreamed of flying for as long as they had gone to Hogwarts; For Ginny, longer.

_Love it seems  
>Made flying dreams<br>So hearts, could soar.  
><em>The year after she had graduated, Hogwarts had decided to assemble each House's "dream team"; the best Quidditch players in the history of the House. When they had flown together for Gryffindor, their actions seemed to mimic each other. It was as if their hearts had bonded to the point of a shared mind.

_Heaven sent  
>These wings were meant<br>To prove, once more.  
>That love is the key...<br>Love is the key.  
><em>Love was indeed the key, Harry had discovered in the final battle. Love had been the one weapon Voldemort had never mastered, the one assault he could not repel, the one argument he could never answer. Not in ten thousand years.

_You and I  
>Touch the sky<br>The eagle and the dove.  
><em>That was what they were, really, she thought mid-spin. He the eagle, the relentless hunter who had run Voldemort into the ground, the warrior who had delivered the death stroke to the most feared wizard in Creation. She the dove, the one who had loved him as more than hero or champion or brother, the one who had given him a reason to truly live after the war.

_Nightingales  
>We keep our sails<br>Filled with love.  
><em>It would be a stormy voyage, she realized. He still had PTSD from the year-long hunt and the grueling battle afterward. But she would be there for him, as long as they lived.

_And love it seems  
>Made flying dreams,<br>To bring you home to me...  
><em>Love had brought him home to her. At the end of everything, when he was living at the Burrow, he had told her that aside from Hogwarts, the Burrow was the only place where he had felt at home. Especially since the battle, he had said, looking into her eyes. She realized then that he meant that she had made it home for him, and that he would be home wherever he went, so long as she was there.

_Ever strong  
>Our future song,<br>To sing it must be free.  
><em>Fawkes was there, somehow singing in tune with the song, but adding something more. Like a vision of the future, or a song of triumphant freedom. Freedom from the fear of Voldemort, freedom to _live _again. Freedom to love without fear of attack.

_Ev'ry part  
>Is from the heart,<br>And love is still the key.  
><em>And love would always be the key, he thought as they began the final moves. The key to everything from Death Eater attacks to spilled milk. From death to minor injury; love would bind them beyond death. Even unto the deepest abyss.

_And love it seems  
>Made flying dreams<br>To bring you home  
>To me...<br>_The song ended in a dip and kiss, and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause.


End file.
